The Siren's Song
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Just a lemon I made for Kisame and a random OC.


Me: Well this is my first lemon and it's with Kisame!

Kisame: Really? Me?

Me: *Hugs Kisame* Of course you're a sexy beast so why wouldn't I!

Kisame: *Smiles*

Me: Oh and that reminds me Happy Christmas to everyone! And if you don't celebrate it then Happy December 25th!

Kisame: JoJo does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Kisame's POV

You sat looking out at the moonlit lake as the water swayed peacefully in the crisp night sky. You sighed as your feet swayed back and forth in the water until a slight humming caught your attention. You stopped your movement and stepped out of the water and began walking to the source of the sound. You saw a little waterfall and sitting on it was a women. She had long dark violet hair that glowed in the moonlight, and warm chocolate brown eyes that sparked against the water. You could hear her singing, her worlds like silk following into beat and you moved closer to see she was naked and dancing in and out of the waterfall. You felt your pants tighten as her breast bounced softly when she moved and how her hips swayed to the beat and rhythm of her own voice. Your got closer but your foot had kicked a rock and a silence fell as she stopped singing and looked towards you curiously.

Your POV

You had heard a rock being kicked and you stopped singing and turned to the source of the noise to see a man standing a few feet away. His skin was as blue as the day sky and his hair was dark blue. You blinked curious at the stranger and saw him stand and begin to walk towards you. You saw lust and want in his eyes as he crept closer to you. He made it up to where your faces were inches apart and you felt his breath on your cheeks. He smelt like the ocean and you closed your eyes taking in the toxic scent.

"Who are you?" He asked.

His voice was husky and a bit slurred but you looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I am ____...who are you?" You asked as he watched your ruby lips move to your words.

"I'm Kisame." He said and you smiled and brought your hand up and brushed it along his cheek bone as he knelt his head into your touch.

You saw his eyes shut as your fingers brushed along his lips and down his neck along his chest and he inhaled sharply. Your hands left his body as you walked to wards the waterfall again and went behind it and you saw his silhouette begin to strip down so you sat in the little pool of water behind the waterfall. You closed your eyes lightly and began to sing again until you felt the water shift and Kisame's muscular torso dripping water from coming in. You felt his hand reach and caress your cheek and you smiled.

You moved to his ear and whispered seductively. "You caught the siren now you get a reward."

Your lips went against his and he pulled you closer pressing his tight muscles against your tiny body and you smiled into the kiss. His tongue grazed your lower lip and you let him in happily as you tasted his salty yet sweet taste hungrily. You felt his hands creep down your neck and to your chest where he began to massage your mounds gently making you moan and arch into him. His mouth moved down to your neck where he began sliding his canine teeth down until you let out a little moan and you felt him smirk against your skin and he began nipping and sucking on that spot making your moan more audible. He then lifted you up and let your back fall against the wet and mossy ground as you wrapped your legs lightly around his lower torso. His mouth moved to your breast as he began making small circles around your bud with his tongue and you inhaled and squeezed your legs tighter around him feeling him grow harder over you. He then sucked on your buds and nipped lightly causing you to gasp and your fingers tangled into his wet hair moving him closer to you. He got bored so with all your power you flipped him over so you were hovering above him and you smiled and began to kiss and nip at his neck making him moan and his hands rested on your hips making small circles. Your hands traveled down his body and they brushed lightly against him causing him to inhale sharply and you smirked and brushed it harder moving your fingers up and down him watching his eyes dilate and glaze over with lust. He flipped you over again and smirked flashing his sharp teeth down at you and moved his hand down to your opening causing you to arch into him wanting to feel him inside you. One finger glided in smoothly and you moaned grabbing onto the ground for support as he began pumping into you painfully slowly. He added another finger and picked up the pace and your breathing became quicker as he kept speeding up then slowing down.

He got tired of just his fingers being inside you so he slid them out and pushed you out of the water and penetrated you. Your eyes closed feeling the pleasure rush through your body and you moaned deeply wrapping your legs around him causing him to go deeper inside you. He began to rock back and forth slowly and watched as your face scrunched up in pleasure.

His mouth went to your ear and he whispered huskily. "Beg.."

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up at him as he began leaving you making you feel empty.

"Please..." You said in a whimper.

"Please what?" He kept looking down at you as your eyes closed again.

"Please I want you to move faster...I need you inside me deeper!" You screamed and he smirked satisfied with your answer and began slamming into you.

You pulled him closer to you as he kept pounding into you widely causing you to scream his name for anyone to hear.

"Say...*pant* say my name..." He said just loud enough for you to hear.

"Kisame..." You said just above a whisper.

"Louder." He said looking down at you.

"Kisame!!" You screamed as he had hit your soft spot causing your body to spasm.

He kept hitting that spot making you scream his name over and over again and his thrust became more unpredictable as you knew he was nearing his peak. You flipped him over as he looked up at you and you smirked and began riding him as his fingers grasped onto your hips helping you move faster. Your hands gripped at his chest as his hand moved to your chest and began massaging it as they bounced to your rhythm. You felt fire erupt in the pit of your stomach as your eyes began to roll behind your head and you screamed his name as you came inside of him and he followed right after you did. You collapsed on top of his torso and began panting heavily as he wrapped an arm around your back hugging you closely.

"So...*pant* did you like your reward.." You said breathlessly.

"Defiantly.." He panted and kissed the top of your head.

You watched him close his eyes and you soon followed and began singing again.

Me: *Unconscious with a bloody nose*

Kisame: Well since she's unconscious I'll be the on to say thank you for reading! And if JoJo was Conscious I know she would want you to review so please do! ^^


End file.
